Forgotten responsibilities
by Evans12
Summary: Everybody has secrets why not have one that only your superior officers and a few fellow soliders know about?


Forgotten responsibilities

Disclaimer: no copyright infringement intended. haracter of Bicky is an original character and gave first name to chacter we only know of by last name.

===================== ==========enjoy

During all the preparations for the eleventh pilgrimage Mark Reynolds had an extra important job to take care of, squaring away his little brother while he was gone. Since nobody knew, what they were in for Mark couldn't just bring him along he needed to leave him with somebody he could trust and somebody who knew about Nicky and his condition. That's where talking to Commander Taylor and Lieutenant Washington came into play.

"Sir, Ma'am, I have a slight problem" stated Corporal Mark Reynolds

"What seems to be the problem Reynolds?" asked Commander Nathan Taylor

"My little brother I don't know who I can leave him with" replied Reynolds

"Why not leave him with the Shannon kids they should be able to look after him while you're gone," answered Taylor

"I would but they don't exactly know about him yet," answered Reynolds hesitantly

"Let me get this straight Corporal, you're dating the oldest Shannon girl and you haven't told her or the rest of her family about Nicky?" asked Commander Taylor in shock

"That's correct sir, it's just been really hectic and when we do get to see each other and talk she never seems to ask about my family so he never really comes up," replied Mark hoping not to be yelled at

"Sir, I have a solution since I'm staying here. I'll look after him, he knows me and besides I think I could find a few colonists that Nicky will feel comfortable enough around to help care for him while Reynolds is gone" spoke up Lieutenant Alisha 'Wash' Washington

"I think that's an excellent idea Wash, make it happen" answered Commander Taylor

"Yes sir" answered Washington as she headed out to make it happen

"As for you Reynolds, I will be stopping by yours and Nicky's for dinner tonight. Say around seven, is that going to be alright with you?" stated Taylor

"Yes sir, Nicky would be more than happy to see you, he supposedly has something for you but he won't tell me what it is," answered mark slightly relieved and kind of excited

"Do you blame the boy? He's a very gifted little boy he's been through a lot do you expect him to just tell you everything he knows" asked Taylor showing a softer side to him when it comes to the young boy in question

"No sir, I just hope he'd share with me a little more. All he does most days is sit around and draws, he draws things from twenty-one-forty-five of things that he hadn't or doesn't even remember seeing" answered Mark concerned for his brother

"That's why he's special, the boy has a talent and you and Dunham saved him from certain death that alone gave him s chance at a better life," Taylor pointed out hoping to prove a valuable point to the young soldier and brother

"You can't save someone when they didn't know they were being saved. He was only six-months old when he came here sir, barely old enough to remember much but somehow he remembered me," replied Mark still thinking back on the pilgrimage that changed his life forever

"And that's all it takes Reynolds he knows you and is comfortable with you and a small group of people give him time he'll start to come around to everybody else," supplied Taylor hoping that the young man would at least think about what he says

"I know sir, permission to take the time off between now and when we move out to spend it with Nicky?" asked Mark in hopes that he wasn't over stepping his boundaries

"Granted and remember I'll be around at seven for dinner and don't tell Nicky. He'll like the surprise," replied Commander Taylor just before turning back to his other tasks

"All right sir, I won't see you then," replied Mark as he headed out the door and down the stairs to head back towards his home.

As Mark was heading away from the central base, he was focused on heading straight towards his and Dunham's residence so that he could spend time with Nicky before he has to leave. Just as he was half-way there he ran into Maddy and Zoe on their way home. Mark tried to get around her without being deterred from his plans but that didn't last long.

"Mark...hey Mark," called out Maddy Shannon from a few feet behind him with her own five-year-old little sister Zoe Shannon

"Maddy, hey. Sorry I didn't see you there," answered Mark once he was able to figure out who exactly was talking to him

"I can tell, you seemed off in another world," replied Maddy

"Yeah kind of, I got to go, have a few things I need to get sorted away," answered Mark as he tried to subtly walk off

"Am I going to see you later?" asked Maddy, slightly upset with Mark's desire to get away from her but still with hope for his answer

"Probably not Maddy I've got a pretty full plate between now and when we depart," answered Mark noticing the look of disappointment to cross Maddy's face

"Oh okay, than. Let's go Zoe, mom's waiting for us," Maddy stated to her sister as they started to turn to carry on their way home

"Okay, nice seeing you Mark," called out Zoe from in front of her sister as they were starting to walk away

"You too Zoe, bye for now Maddy," replied Mark kind of disappointed in sending Maddy a way

"Yeah bye for now," called Maddy as the two girls were nearly a good distance away from him, where they were originally standing. It wasn't as if he was trying to hurt her or anything it was just that he couldn't be distracted from his plans of spending the day with his little brother, since he didn't know what was in store for them in the coming days and weeks.

Just as he was walking in the door of his house he heard laughed coming from one of the rooms, when he had left an hour ago both Dunham and Nicky hadn't woken up yet. It wasn't really a surprise to him to find the two together they for the most part are concerned brothers on paper. Before he had, a chance to say anything his presences was already being acknowledged.

"Markey, your home," called out three-year-old Nicky Reynolds

"Yeah bud, I am Commander Taylor said I could spend all the time I want with you until we go to meet the eleventh pilgrimage," replied Mark

"Awesome, you help me get dressed?" asked Nicky

"Sure thing Nicky, why don't you make some grub Alex? Then we can all hang out until your shift," asked Mark with hope that his buddy follow Corporal Alex Dunham was up for the plan

"Sounds good to me, you two behaviour I don't want the same thing that happened last time happening again," replied Corporal Alex Dunham

"It won't Axe, I promise," answered Nicky

"Same here man, just dressed then food we got a big day ahead," provided Mark

"Alright," answered Alex as he headed off towards the kitchen. Mark still found it crazy how much like brothers they all were to one another. Granted him and Nicky were still feeling out the brother thing but Alex seemed to just fit right in. It was going to be hard not just for him but for Alex as well when they both go with the detail to greet the eleventh pilgrimage without truly knowing what lays ahead for all of them.

It was just a little while after they had finished eating when they heard a knock at the door and as much as Mark and Alex didn't want to answer, they knew they had to otherwise Nicky, might try and it may end badly.

"I got the door Alex you grab, Nicky" called out Mark just as he was approaching the doorway

"On it," responded Dunham as he headed into the room that Nicky was still in finishing getting ready in. Upon reaching the door Mark heard the usual quieting down of Nicky that tends to happen when unexpected visitors show up, it's not as if the little guy is a secret or anything more like a secret treasure. As Mark reached for the door, he heard s voice calling out a voice he wasn't expecting to hear, for the rest of the day.

"Mark, are you in there?" called the voice from the other-side of the door

"Maddy, how'd you know where I live?" asked Mark in shock of seeing Maddy standing outside of the home he didn't think she knew about

"I didn't I asked around, I thought you lived in the bunkers with the other single soldiers?" answered Maddy a little hurt that she wasn't told about his housing from him

"Nope this is my place," replied Mark hoping that this doesn't blow-up in his face

"Can I come in?" asked Maddy cheering up just slightly at the hopes of maybe entering his home

"It's a mess we weren't expecting any company," came Mark's answer, it was the first thing that he could think of

"WE, who else lives here?" asked Maddy slightly yelling the first part of the question

"Just me and Dunham, the two of us have been mates since we were cadets we got a place shortly after he got here," answered Mark as if it was common knowledge

"And you never thought to tell me about it?" asked Maddy showing her anger slowly coming back to her

"It's not a secret, I just felt that the place was mine and Dunham's so...is there something I could help you with?" answered and asked Mark as he tried to change topics

"No not really. I just wanted to ask if you'd like to join me and my family for dinner tonight?" asked Maddy returning to her happier state from a few seconds earlier

"I'd like to but I've already got dinner plans for tonight," replied Mark a little too quickly

"Oh okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," replied Maddy very disappointed that he could join them

"Yeah guess so," answered Mark as he watched Maddy walk away. Mark knew that this particular matter wasn't over not by a long shot with her. Which he was all right with for now, because it just meant he had to be more careful with where he goes with Dunham and Nicky for the rest of the day.

"Hey is the coast clear?" asked Dunham while holding an energetic little boy over his shoulder

"Yeah, you guys can come out now," Mark, said trying to return to his more energetic state before the other two noticed it

"Who was it?" asked Alex once he walked out of the room and had returned Nicky to the floor

"Maddy," responded Mark

"How'd she find out about where you live?" asked Dunham a little worried

"Asked around," replied Mark as he stared over at Nicky who was playing with some toy on the floor

"I guess you're going to have to tell her soon, about you know..." supplied Alex trying to get his meaning across without the little guy catching on

"Probably but I don't think she'd be ready to hear it. You got to remember man, she's still just a teenager and if this thing between her and I goes the distance. She'll not only get me but more or less a child, Nicky's never going to be able to function on his own. Both you me and even Nicky understand that," Mark pointed out more to himself it seemed than to Alex

"Yeah that maybe true but don't you think, Maddy should be allowed to make that decision now and not later," asked Alex hoping his friend would see where this was headed

"I don't know, all I do know at the moment is that I need to think about Nicky first and everything else later. Don't you agree?" asked Mark hoping that he could end this line of questioning

"Kind of, but hey it's your life so if that your decision I won't get in the way of it," replied Alex

"Thanks man, now let's getting going before Nicky starts drawing again," replied Mark as he prepared to grab the pre-made meals for the trip

"Okay let's go," replied Alex as he grabbed his, Mark's and Nicky's bags from the side closet. It's not as if they had a problem with Nicky drawing it's just that if he starts he won't stop until he's done.

======================== ======================= ================1


End file.
